Naethan Singh (Earth-1999)
"You don't know me nor understand me. Nobody does..." ''- Naethan Singh'' ''History'' Naethan was born to a father Edmond, who was an Eternal and a mother, Teresa who was human. His father was a powerful man who traveled across the universe, doing various jobs for various species of life. His mother was a very good lawyer, and was well known for her cases that she has helped solved. Naethan's father first came to Earth to visit, hearing mixed things about this planet and decided to try and live there. He encountered lots of strange people, but eventually went to Seattle. That was when he met his mother, Teresa, during an attack on the Space Needle. He had saved her and everyone one the Space Needle and quickly rebuilt it. 8 years after they met, they got married had a kids. Well, they had twins, Naethan and Elysa, being fraternal. The family first had an extravagant lifestyle, first living in Olympia (which is in Antarctica), but soon moving to Seattle when the kids were at the age of 9. Naethan and Elysa started to grow up without exhibiting any abilities, and they had become a normal family. The family had a very close relationship and were good to their kids, and often treated them on doing good deeds. Naethan and Elysa constantly got into arguments and kind of disliked one another but it was on sibling terms. They still cared for each other deep down. Their mother was often very protective of them and wouldn't let them do certain stuff because of their "safety" and this was a huge deal to them, wanting some kind of "free" childhood. Overall the family was good and the kids grew up very nicely, under the protection of their parents. Naethan as a kid was an avid reader, loving books and video games and had a very artistic mind for things. He often drew a lot and imagined a lot of things relating to character designs. In school he was a bit mean to classmates around him and often thought only about himself, which was very bad. He started to change though, into a caring person and tried his best to make it up to everyone. But a couple of years later, when Naethan and Elysa were 11 years old, Elysa started to develop her powers, manifesting slowly in the form of cosmic energy. She started to use this cosmic energy, to manipulate electromagnetism, and of course this was weak. But she developed her cosmic energy into using this power. A year later, Naethan started to exhibit signs of cosmic energy. Due to his high imagination he manifested this cosmic energy into Psionic abilities, as well as biological-technological abilities. As Naethan got his powers, he grew very fond of them, as his sister did, and used the powers to help him in everyday life and situations. He often hid his powers from his classmates and in public in general. As he grew older and the more he used them, his powers grew stronger, allowing him to do more things. After he got his powers he tried to help more people out of kindness and often left the house without his parents knowing and his sister often rebelling. Naethan always has had a drive for pleasing himself, his parents, and people around him, but this is a major flaw. One day when he was 14, he left the house quietly, as everyone in the house was asleep. He stealthfully wondered around town and wanted to fight crime and try to help as many people as possible. When wandering he noticed a figure watching and dashed after him in quick succession but right as Naethan impales the figure with a claw he shape-shifted his arm into, he stops, the guy controlling him, via his muscles. Naethan, tried very hard to overcome this, but was brought to his knees and reverted to normal by the figure. That's when Naethan becomes very afraid as the figure is about to brutally kill him, he gets insanely scared, and forces all of his mental ability out and manages to shape-shift, but into a gigantic monster with multiple tentacles and claws. As he releases all this mental energy, his dad, is suddenly awake and alerted and rushes out of the house in almost an instant. Out of control due to the amount of power he's using, slashes at the buildings in front of him, destroying them all, almost killing the large amount of civilians. He dad appears with all the civilians somewhere safe and points his hand up at Naethan, using his mental energy to force Naethan out of that monstrous state and back normal. Scared and confused, Naethan's dad explains to him what happened, and Naethan becomes very afraid of his high power. As Naethan and Elysa were done with high school at 17, they parted ways to go to different colleges. Elysa went to one in Los Angeles, California and Naethan went to one in England. As of now, Naethan is 20 and is living in an apartment on his own and using his powers to aid him throughout. He rarely contacts his parents who are still living in Seattle, because he is always "busy". All he does is stay in his apartment and go out and become Enigma. He is currently single and using his powers for good and fighting for what's right. Until his life changes, forever... Powers/Abilities Powers * Earth-Eternal Physiology: '''Like all Eternals, his lifeforce is augmented by cosmic energy and he possesses somewhat mental control over his physical forms. But Naethan is a Half-Eternal since he was born to a human and an Eternal, so he doesn't have all the OP ass powers that his dad has. He only has a select few, but can still manage to develop his own power. His cells contain cosmic energy and these are the source of his plethora of abilities. After finally gaining his powers, he began to use his extreme imagination to use the cosmic energy to do different things. His physiology also allows him to live a very long time. (Powers with * Asterisks next to them means they are locked) ** '''Psionic Bio-Tech: This is his main power that he manifested from Cosmic Energy. This allows him to possess and advanced combination of Psionic and Bio-Technology powers. This provides him a plethora of abilities, that make him a formidable human. This combination proves to have great synergy, Naethan having both his biotech physiology enhanced via psionics, and his psionics powers enhanced via bio-technology. This power is very strong, but has great weaknesses that come with it, due to it's high power. *** Bio-Technology: This ability allows Naethan to use the biological form of advanced technology, or to put more simply, Organic Technology. This power allows Naethan to be biologically enhanced. With this, he can also shape-shift into anything he desires, like clothes, weapons with non-moving or non-functioning parts. He can seem shape-shift into the size and shape of a common house fly and to enormous sizes comparable to skyscrapers. These are extent of his powers which he still needs practice with. **** Self-'Molecular Manipulation: '''Naethan has a lot of abilities from here as well but most of them are locked and cannot use. **** '''Bio-Fission: '''This ability allows Naethan to divide his existence into 2 bodies. As he divides into two of himself, each Naethan will possess a certain personality and power. For example, one will have Psionic abilities only, and other will have Bio-Tech abilities.'*''' **** Super-Breath: '''The inner valves and chambers inside Naethan's air canals are very dense and greatly enhanced, allowing him to create strong hurricane force winds or cold air just by exhaling pressured air out.* **** '''Bio-Augumentation **** Shape-Shifting (or Malleability, Plasticity, Elongation) **** Bio-Electricity Generation* **** Environmental Adaptation *** Psionic: '''This ability allows Naethan to manipulate the mental capabilities and/or the mind of others. The Mind transcends all physical boundaries and known properties of physics thus allowing hum to achieve astonishing feats. His Psychic abilities are powerful to people's brains who are less adept than his. **** '''Cosmic Energy Manipulation: '''This allows Naethan use his psionic energy to project cosmic energy in the form of beams from his eyes or beams and flashes from his hands. This cosmic energy, stored in specialized enclaves of cells in his body, can be used as force, heat, light, and possibly other forms of electromagnetic energy. These cosmic heat beams are light blue in color. Because Naethan's heat beams can vaporize solid objects, they are often called his disintegration beams. To reach this, he would have to reach maximum heat, which take a little to achieve. **** '''Psychic Shield: '''He is capable of creating telekinetic shields of distinct size and force for their protection and that of others. **** '''Telekinesis: '''Naethan is capable of controlling / manipulating; move; push; cut out; attract; and levitate objects even at the subatomic level. ***** '''Flight: Can do this by mentally manipulating gravitons around himself.*''' **** '''Chaos Inducement: '''This ability allows Naethan to can induce the forces of Chaos onto anything. This also can empower his abilities if used correctly.* **** '''Telepathy ***** Telepathic Relay ***** Telepathic Assault* ***** Thought Sensing* ***** Possession* ***** Illusions Weaknesses * One of Naethan's big weakness is psychosomatic. It's that he is afraid of using his power too much because he will kill anyone if he uses too much. This is to what he experienced as a child, and has been afraid to exert full power ever since. This limitation has been around so long that, he subconsciously created a huge mental block out of self-doubt and paranoia, so that even if he tried, he couldn't access this sealed off power. Even when he thinks he's over what happened 6 years ago, the block remains. So really, he's a bit mental, but doesn't know it. * For his Bio-Tech, Naethan has a limit to how much bio-tech he can produce without starting to feel slight pains. These pains will increase more, the more he produces. When he produces bio-tech, they are very hard and sturdy, but not as powerful their metal-based counterparts, though their sheer numbers more than make up for it. When Naethan elongates, the longer he stretches, the harder it gets to stretch, and the pain will start to increase. * When he uses a Self-Molecular power, he would have a certain time limit to how long he could use some powers due to the high concentration this requires. * The Division power can be used for a certain amount of time and tires out Naethan faster, in return for higher power of each individual ability. * For his psionic abilities, he can tire himself out using too many psychic powers in conjunction with each other. For his telekinsis, the deeper he tries to reach with his power (for example, if trying to take control of an object by it's surface or deep at its subatomic level) the more strenuous it becomes for him. * As for his telepathy, the telepathic assault/possession has a backlash to it, that hurts his mind as well as the opponent's mind. * As he has all of these weaknesses, he still has the power overcome them by training, even at least improving them a little bit. Personality Naethan, on the outside, is an energetic guy who loves do go out and do things, even when no one else would want to. He also makes jokes a lot, or, tries to, so he could amuse and humor himself. He can also get very cocky sometimes, even when in battle. But deep down, he uses his cockiness to hide his insecurities and pain of not being good enough for his parents to accept him or for anyone to accept him at all, and this is a constant fear. He has constant feeling of self-doubt and paranoia that he won't be good enough for people around him and this caused his outside personality. He also never takes anything seriously, until things get out of hand, or it's too late. Whenever conflicting within his own mind he seems down to earth and calm, but it is far from that. He is always in a mental battle with himself, but doesn't show it. Naethan is a very complex person to understand and would take a lot to try to understand deep down, what he truly wants. ''Appearance '' Naethan, due to his mother being asian, has the appearance of an asian with light skin. His eye color is grey and his hair is cut as you see in the picture. It's flung to one side and its black in color. He often wears small earrings or some other accessory. His body is a bit toned and he's slim. He's 5'10 so not too tall, but not too short. He has a tattoo of the batman symbol on his left ankle, as well. His normal clothing is usually a T-Shirt, polos or button down with shorts. He sometimes wears slim fit jeans or khakis as well. He also wears skating shoes or Vans. He wears slim fit suits that look nice on him, whenever he goes to some type of formal event. He is a very nice dresser and often gets complimented on it. His superpower costume as ''Enigma ''is this. This isn't clothing, but simply part of Naethan's shape-shifting, since he can shape-shift clothing as well. This doesn't use energy since this is a "set" transformation. The costume looks like that on him, and is slim fit, so it fits his slim body type. The only difference is that when Naethan has it, the hood is always down, and he has a mask on his lower face (nose and lower, covering his chin), similar to Winter Solider's.